With the rapid development of modern communication and the popularization of intelligent applications, the communication requirements are increasingly demanding, especially for mobile communications, aircrafts, vehicles, ships and the like. Accordingly, satellite antennas are required to meet the requirements of fast, accurate and intelligent communications. Mobile satellites communications are generally implemented by low-orbiting earth satellites. When the mobile satellite devices move, in order to continue to receive the information, the corresponding satellite antennas need to move a large angle to match the movement of the devices.
The smart panel antenna developed in recent years has wide application prospects in the field of mobile satellite communications, because it can be easily integrated into mobile devices such as automobile roofs, airplanes, ships and other vehicles, and it also has the advantages of no mechanical moving parts and low cost.
The liquid crystal antenna is a kind of smart panel antenna with excellent properties. It mainly controls the orientation of the liquid crystals and controls the phase difference by using the dielectric anisotropy of the liquid crystal, so that the antenna directionally receive signals of a certain frequency band and shield signals of other bands. The signal received by the liquid crystal antenna is generally in the microwave band, 12˜30 GHz.